


Burnt Orange

by Val_Creative



Series: Rainbow Femslash February 2020 [6]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), DCU
Genre: Alternate Canon, Bodyswap, Canon Lesbian Character, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Humor, Love/Hate, Magic, Mild Language, Season/Series 01, Twincest, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Everything feels upside down. She rips off Alice’s lacy, ivory-colored fingerless gloves from her own hands. The phone in her pocket keeps buzzing with a number Kate assumes is Mouse, and she ignores it. She’s not Alice. But she’s now in Alice’s body.
Relationships: Beth Kane | Alice/Kate Kane
Series: Rainbow Femslash February 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620025
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Femslash February





	Burnt Orange

**Author's Note:**

> I KEPT GETTING ASKED TO DO MORE FOR THESE TWO. HERE WE GO. PLEASE ENJOY. For Day 6 " _Upside Down_ " of [official prompts](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/190473208546/any-world-any-fandom-any-originals-however-you).

*

There are not words for how _infuriated_ Kate is.

Everything feels upside down. She rips off Alice's lacy, ivory-colored fingerless gloves from her own hands. The phone in her pocket keeps buzzing with a number Kate assumes is Mouse, and she ignores it. She's not Alice.

But she's now _in_ Alice's body.

She finally chased down Alice herself down an hour ago, pinning down her location into an rusted-out mannequin factory. And then… some freakass magician boy with bright blue skin… wearing dark eyeliner and 00's era Hot Topic… decides to interrupt, casting a spell.

Or maybe it's a goddamn _hallucination_.

Before everyone could blink, he chimed out that his name was Klarion, giggling and vanishing out of thin air, leaving remnants of darkened smoke.

Kate found her head spinning, passing out.

Coming to, she saw Alice's reflection in a puddle of water. Staring back at her. Kate — Alice, or Beth, or _whoever_ she was — already hightailed it in Kate's body. "Luke," Kate mutters, using Alice's trashy, battered cellphone and holding it close to her ear. "I've got Mouse's contact on this device so you can set the GCPD and the Crows on him. Take the information for his location."

" _Alice_?" Luke sounds indignant. "What the hell is going on—?"

"It's Kate," she corrects him, narrowing her eyes. "I don't have time for this. Get his location."

"I don't think—"

Kate growls savagely, halting from marching out an alleyway. She's trapped in the burnt orange sunset overhead. "If you don't _listen_ to what I'm saying, I'm gonna take the new Batarang and use you as target practice," she snaps in a low, gruff voice.

Luke sighs. "Okay, okay, it's definitely _you_ —hey, uh—"

"What now?"

"Alice is posing as Kate Kane at the Spring Gala. You better here and get everyone out before there's a bloodbath."

"I'm on it," Kate answers firmly.

_"God, this is weird—"_

*

Kate was never a fan of surprises. This one especially blows.

However, the benefit of posing as Alice is being able to sic the Wonderland Gang on the towering, elegant building. She orders them to rob, not hurt or maim, and swam everyone to the downstairs lobby. Out in the open where the guests would be safe.

The silvery, delicate weight of Alice's butterfly knife feels unfamiliar in Kate's hand.

Her twin sister feels… _achy_. Weak. Distressed.

On the top floor, Kate glimpses _herself_. Alice wanders through curtains of white gossamer, up a dais.

She's dressed Kate in what looks like a floor-length gown shimmering with frosted pink gems. Most of the upper gown is a kind of see-through tulle and those individual, expensive gems. They adorn over her low-cut cleavage and sculpt over Kate's arms and to her shoulders.

Alice stops by a cart of dirtied dishes, rummaging for a kitchen knife.

Another.

And another.

She tosses them one-by-one, making a perfectly shaped oval into the nearby wall. "Don't you think it suits me?" Alice calls out, grinning widely with Kate's mouth. "Well… _us_ …" She's too maniac and high-pitched, and Kate barely can contain her anger.

This isn't a _game_.

Kate stomps over, clutching over Alice's neck and slamming her to the bar-table's edge. "We found Klarion," she breathes hotly, glaring into her own blue eyes. "He can change us _back_ but you need to be there. So you come now or I _drag_ your ass there."

"How very caveman of you, sis," Alice drones, unimpressed. "Am I your bride? Are you gonna throw me over your shoulder?"

Kate's red leather-gloved hand relocates, grabbing over Alice's chin with painful force.

"It's _your_ choice."

Alice's lips, squished together by Kate's — Alice's — fingers, crook into a self-satisfied smile.

It's weird. It's all too weird because she leans up and presses lips to lips, and it's her twin sister, and this isn't the _first_ time. Kate loosens her grip, as well as her mouth, opening up to Alice's — Beth's — Kate's _own_ — tongue plunging inside her. When they started their first year of middle school, at age 11, they tried kissing. For _practicing_ , Beth insisted slyly.

Fairly innocent kisses. Stuff with closed lips and their eyelashes fluttering against each other.

Mom and Dad never caught them.

Kate remembers every sensation. How electric it felt to have Beth's hands frame her cheeks, inhaling Beth's perfume, wanting to disappear into her so they could be one again. Kate ached so, so deeply, and tried to convince herself to forget.

Alice — _Beth_ — she still aches.

Hands frame her cheeks, and Kate slides her hands over Alice's hands, thumbing gently. She inhales, listening to Alice moaning and laughing quietly against Kate's puffy, kiss-swollen lips. "Fine," Alice murmurs. " _Fine_. You win, Kate… but don't get used to it…"

It's only a split-second, when Kate turns away, but Alice lunges.

She sharply hits Alice between the eyes, knocking her out.

Oh _hell_. That's gonna hurt when Kate wakes up in her own body.

"Dragging you it is."

*


End file.
